In operating computer systems, mounting trays are typically used to "hot plug" hard disk drives into the system. The mounting trays are slightly larger than the drives themselves, easier to handle, and provide some measure of electrostatic discharge protection. Unfortunately, prior art mounting trays also require mounting hardware such as screws to secure the disk drives on the trays. This configuration increases the assembly time during manufacturing, and the field repair time since there is additional mounting hardware to install or remove.